The present invention relates to a device for spraying a liquid.
A device of this type is used in particular with a cleaning liquid for sterilizing walls, for example in a machine for filling bottles.                A device for spraying a liquid of the type comprising:        a liquid flow conduit, delimiting a liquid intake opening and a liquid discharge opening,        a rotating nozzle mounted so as to rotate about an axis of rotation on the liquid discharge opening of the flow conduit, the rotating nozzle being penetrated by at least one opening for spraying liquid positioned along a spray axis, which forms a non-zero angle with the axis of rotation,        a wall for distributing the liquid, extending transversely in the conduit over its entire cross-section of flow so as to collect all of the liquid entering the flow conduit, the wall for distributing the liquid being penetrated:        by a central conduit to generate a central jet in the direction of the axis of rotation, and        at least one tangential conduit to generate at least one tangential jet in a drive axis which does not intersect the axis of rotation, and        a wall for driving the nozzle, which extends opposite the wall for distributing the liquid and is penetrated by at least one conduit for receiving the or each tangential jet in order to set the nozzle into rotationis known from the prior art.        
In the prior art, the flow conduit is a cylinder of which the central direction is the axis of rotation. The wall for distributing the liquid is a disk which is integral with the flow conduit during operation of the device. Two tangential conduits are provided in said disk symmetrically about the axis of rotation.
The drive wall is disk mounted so as to rotate about the axis of rotation and having radial clearance allowing it to be displaced laterally relative to said axis. The receiving conduits are grouped together on the same side of the disk, that is to say they are distributed over an arc with an angle of less than 180°.
During operation of the device, the receiving conduits alternately receive the tangential jets generated by each of the two tangential conduits. When the receiving conduits pass in front of a tangential conduit, the drive disk is displaced laterally to the side of said tangential conduit due to the lateral clearance.
The nozzle comprises a peripheral drive finger which is integral with the nozzle and extends parallel to the axis of rotation to the periphery of the drive disk. When the drive disk is displaced laterally to the side where the finger is located, it comes into contact with said finger and briefly sets the nozzle into rotation.
One drawback of the prior art is that the nozzle therefore turns in a jerky manner. In addition, when the drive finger is not in contact with the nozzle, the energy provided by the liquid in the tangential jets is lost.